


Quiet

by Kalloway



Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: When things are too quiet...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'quiet'

Milla looked up from the book she'd been reading, suddenly and acutely aware of her surroundings being _too_ quiet. 

She marked her page with a strip of silk and then set the book aside. 

Everything seemed in order, however, as she looked around. But the odd calm, as if something was missing from-- 

Ah, as she circled around outside, she saw its cause. There, curled against the side of his wyvern, Ivar was fast asleep. 

It was neither a bad time nor place for a nap, Milla supposed. Unexpected, certainly, but... 

She slipped back inside to find him a blanket.


End file.
